Forfiet of the bet
by mimbulus-mimbletonia
Summary: ONESHOT Draco loses a bet and has to announce his false engagement to the school....HGDM


**Just a little one-shot, I was bored and had the idea about some kind of bet type thing. It's a HG/DM and mostly in Draco's POV, with a bit of variation. Just drabble, I might extend it- as in add chapters but for now it's a one shot. Enjoy!**

**(Just to clarify- 'Mione and Draco are NOT in a relationship; in fact they are just normal enemies who Draco has a teeny crush on).**

**Draco looses a bet with Blaise, he has to announce to the school that him and Hermione are engaged! What's the reaction? **

**Forfeit of the bet**

'_Damn Blaise with his stupid bet, damn Hufflepuff for actually winning a quidditch match and making him lose the bet, damn Potter and Weasley, who would most certainly kill him after his forfeit had been finished, and damn Granger, for being the subject of the bet which could possibly ruin his well-kept crush'. _He cringed at the thought of what he was about to do, taking a last gulp of air he strode briskly into the great hall, it was breakfast and for some reason the hall seemed more full than usual, 'bloody meddling git,' he muttered under his breath before giving Blaise a pained look, the last means of getting out of this ridiculous situation and unwillingly dragging himself over to the unknowing Gryffindor table.

He could spot Weasley a mile off, _well who couldn't? He thought silently smiling, drooling after Granger with that stupid grin on his face and his goofy hair, what did granger see in him? _Noticeably, Weasley's arm was so tightly wrapped around the mudbloods waist that she looked as if she was loosing all blood supply. Oh and of course there was Potter looking pointedly away in embarrassment of his best friends actions.

He had arrived at the Gryffindor table now, _Oh crap, he thought, okay, be cool, be cool. All you have to do is walk over there and…_ he politely tapped Hermione on the shoulder, indicating he wanted her attention and while shoving Weasley away he bent down low to whisper into her ear.

'Listen, I lost a bet and this is my forfeit. What I'm about to do is not true and I will not hesitate to hurt Weasley or Potter if they try and hurt me after I'm done. You better stop them from attempting to hex me, you've had your warning Granger, and if you don't go along with this charade then I swear I will not hesitate to use every jinx I know until I can get revenge. Understood?'

Startled, Hermione nodded dumbly and whispered back to him hurriedly, ignoring murderous looks from Ron, 'Just do whatever you have to do Malfoy, and then get as far away from me as possible.'

Silently thanking that Hermione had agreed to go along with his bet, he cleared his throat in an Umbridge like manor, 'hem hem,' indicating he wanted to address the hall. 'Well, err…Hi everyone, I just wanted to say that all the rumours that you have heard about Pansy and I are false, but in fact Pansy's name was just a substitute for my fiancé, Hermione. We shall be getting married within the month and you are all invited,' and with that he kissed Hermione and the cheek and picked her up unceremoniously and ran from the hall, trying to block out the gasps and whispers growing louder behind him.

'Malfoy put me down,' she screamed, 'what the bloody hell were you thinking?'

'I was wondering what colour your wedding robes will be dearest fiancé?' he mocked, before rolling his eyes and sighing in desperation, 'Granger I told you already, I lost a bet and this was the forfeit- to announce our engagement to the school.'

'But nobody would believe it anyway Malfoy, you and I? Oh as if, it's unthinkable Malfoy. If you had told me what you were doing I would have stopped you.'

'Exactly, I couldn't risk you telling everyone it wasn't true, part of the bet I assure you.' He paused, and cocked his head to the side in thought.

'So what now?' she asked, 'On no accounts am I marrying you, not for all the galleons in the world….or even if I lost a bet.' She added pointedly.

'All right point taken, I promise not to bet with Blaise again, (_especially not on Quidditch scores- he added to himself)-_Happy?'

'Not really, there's still the minor problem that the entire school thinks we are getting married this month and the fact that- ugh! We aren't even friends- actually no- we are enemies Malfoy. What were you thinking of, we need to put a stop to your rumour before it gets too far.'

'Lets sort this out shall we then?'

'Yes, lets… Malfoy what are you doing?' she screeched as Draco bent down on one knee and fumbled in his rob for a small black box. 'Well, it's not marriage,' he smiled, opening the box to produce a simple silver ring with a serpent engraved on the edge and a small emerald stone set into the middle, 'but Hermione Granger, he continued, as the school had started to file out of the hall only to witness the most peculiar scene before them, 'Will you go out with me?'

Ron and Harry had just arrived as the whole scene had finished before them. They had both woke up later in the hospital wing, being told by a busy madam Pomfrey that they had fainted in the entrance hall and Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy had brought them up here. 'Oh yes,' the matron smiled, 'Granger and Malfoy, I think they will make a lovely couple.'

Needless to say they both needed calming draughts, and while they drifted off too sleep, Hermione came and watched over them. _Funny, she mused, all of this because Draco and I paid off the Ravenclaws to lose their Quidditch match. Now that's one thing Draco and I will never tell anyone, our secret._


End file.
